sonsofanarchyfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch Over
"Patch Over" is the forth episode of the first season of Sons of Anarchy. Summary With the ATF now in Charming, SAMCRO's stash of guns is under threat of being found, as they are forced to store them in the clubhouse after the destruction of the warehouse. The Mayans also pose a threat after the Sons killed three of their members in San Leandro. Clay suggests stashing the guns with a brother club, the Indian Hills, Nevada-based Devil's Tribe. Jax and Bobby ride out to the Devil's Tribe clubhouse to inform them of the arrangement. However, Nevada is Mayans territory and the pair come across a group of them on the road. Initially, they are chased and shot at but they perform a manouver which allows them to get behind the Mayans, and they then become the assailants. The Mayans flee, and Jax and Bobby phone Clay from a payphone at a gas station to tell him that they have been spotted on Mayan turf. Clay then says that they have no option but to patch over the Devil's Tribe in order to bolster their presence in Nevada. He also says that he will come out to Nevada that night to perform the ceremony. Also at the gas station, Jax comes across another motorcyclist who is being extremely disrespectful to his girlfriend, Susie. Jax and Bobby beat him up, and Jax brings Susie along with him on the journey. At Teller-Morrow Automotive, Half-Sack tells Tig that he thinks Gemma is a MILF. Unknown to him, however, Clay is in ear shot. Tig and Juice are also stuck with the task of stealing a truck to transport the guns in. They go to a truck yard and drug the guard dogs with crystal meth. After breaking in, they discover that the drugs have only made the dogs more fierce, however, and Tig is pursued aggressively as he makes his way to the truck. Later, when they are loading the barrels of guns into the truck and on the drive to Nevada, Juice tries to bond with Tig, who responds by acting in an incredibly anti-social manner. Josh Kohn, the ATF agent in league with David Hale, follows the truck in his car. When Jax and Bobby arrive at the Devil's Tribe clubhouse in Indian Hills, Jax informs Jury, the club President and an old friend of Jax's father, that the Sons are patching over his club. At first, he is not pleased but he eventually accepts that it is the best decision as the Devil's Tribe are only a small club and are frequently taxed by the Mayans. Clay arrives that night, along with a large group of SOA Washington for protection. After some time spent discussing the proposal in private, Jury and his Vice-President, Needles, agree to be patched over. Clay then performs the ceremony. After this, a small group of bikers leave the club and throw down their colors, obviously disagreeing with the patch over. A large party then ensues, during which Half-Sack falls for a local girl named Cherry and Bobby has sex with a Black woman. As revenge for Half-Sack expressing his sexual desire for his wife, Clay has sex with Cherry, who cannot refuse as she is a club "sweetbutt". The next morning, Tig and Juice arrive with the guns, and Kohn in toe. Tig is disappointed to have missed the party but, knowing of his extreme fondness of women, Clay sets him up for sex with three women. Jax also has sex with Susie, which Kohn seemingly photographs from his car. Susie goes back to her boyfriend afterwords. Later on, Jax rides out to a Mayan bar and kicks over their bikes. They then chase him back to the clubhouse where more Sons are waiting heavily armed. After a shoot-out, during which Jury is wounded, the Mayans flee having learned that the Sons of Anarchy have branched into Nevada. Back in Charming, Gemma carries out some research into Tara's background and discovers that before returning to California, she left Chicago in a hurry, taking out a restraining order against an unknown man. Realizing that she might be in trouble, Gemma heads over to Tara's house and offers her a handgun without serial numbers for protection. However, she also offers some hostile advice; "Jax is in a real strange place – he doesn’t need any outside voices in his head. Stay clear of him", she warns. After arriving back in Charming, Jax expresses his doubt about Clay's management of the club to Bobby; "this shit don't feel good to me – Clay’s making a mistake", he says. "Maybe all that noise in your head's got you turned around a bit,” replies Bobby. "You've been second guessing Clay ever since your boy was born – the club's been picking up on it. You've gotta get right with that". At the hospital, Tara receives an envelope from Kohn containing photographs of Jax and Susie having sex. Quotes John Teller: First time I read Emma Goldman wasn't in a book. I was sixteen, hiking near the Nevada border . The quote was painted on a wall in red. When I saw those words it was like someone ripped them from the inside of my head. Jackson 'Jax' Teller: Anarchism... stands for liberation of the human mind from the dominion of religion; the liberation of the human body from the dominion of property; liberation from shackles and restraint of government. It stands for social order based on the free grouping of individuals. John Teller: The concept was pure, simple, true, it inspired me, led a rebellious fire, but ultimately I learned the lesson that Goldman, Prudot and the others learned. That true freedom requires sacrifice and pain. Most human beings only think they want freedom. In truth they yearn for the bondage of social order, rigid laws, materialism, the only freedom man really wants, is the freedom to become comfortable. Credits Main Cast * Charlie Hunnam as Jackson 'Jax' Teller * Ron Perlman as Clarence 'Clay' Morrow * Katey Sagal as Gemma Teller Morrow * Maggie Siff as Tara Knowles * Kim Coates as Alex 'Tig' Trager * Mark Boone Junior as Bobby 'Elvis' Munson * Tommy Flanagan as Filip 'Chibs' Telford * Johnny Lewis as Kip 'Half-Sack' Epps Guest Stars * Nicholas Guest as John Teller (Voice) * Taryn Manning as Cherry * David Labrava as Happy * Dayton Callie as Chief Wayne Unser * Jay Karnes as Agent Josh Kohn * Theo Rossi as Jean Carlos 'Juice' Ortiz * Dendrie Taylor as Luann Delaney * Keir O'Donnell as Lowell Harland, Jr. * Taylor Sheridan as Deputy Chief David Hale * Michael Shamus Wiles as Jury * Jay Thames as Needles * Mircea Monroe as Susie * Eric Michael Cole as Poser Featured Music * Austin Hanks - "Alabama Clay" * Lions - "All Hail" * Lions - "Evil Eye" * Mojo Monkeys - "Eye of the Sun" * Mojo Monkeys - "Hang" * Johnny Hickman - "Lucky" * Mojo Monkeys - "Mojo Man" * Clutch - "Powerplay" * Austin Hanks - "Sucker Punch" * Old Canes - "Then Go On" 104